


love and friction

by MegaBadBunny



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (like a little on the rough side nothing too out-there), Art, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Corsetry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Dominant Rose Tyler, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Het, Het and Slash, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nude Photos, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, Sketches, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sweet/Hot, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and male-presenting nipples but no one cares about those i guess, dominant doctor, fuck or die with a happy ending, including female-presenting nipples (gasp!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBadBunny/pseuds/MegaBadBunny
Summary: Rose and the Doctor, love and lust and sex and fluff; artwork and the occasional prose. Please heed the tags/notes for each chapter. <3
Relationships: Fem!metacrisis Doctor/Rose Tyler, Fem!tenth doctor/Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 78
Kudos: 338





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one might find an index!

Welcome to megabadbunny's dumpster for smutty Rose x Doctor art! This collection will eventually include all of my smutty slutty art that tumblr booted off due to its forbidden female-presenting nipples and whatnot, depicting Rose ~~getting everything she deserves goddammit~~ giving and receiving love (and sex. So much sex) with the Tenth Doctor (original flavor and female version), the Metacrisis Doctor (original flavor and female version), and the Thirteenth Doctor (all lady all the time). (I will, of course, also be adding new art, as I see fit. <3)

Each chapter will have notes letting you know about the pairing within, as well as what to expect before scrolling down to view the art; you can also navigate ahead of time using the nifty index below! Please note that this is a WIP; it will be updated whenever I get the urge to create and upload more visual smuts. Some of this art has accompanying fic as well (to which I'll include a link for your perusal, of course). Thanks for visiting and have a lovely day!

**Chapter One: Index**

**Chapter Two: A Very Good Morning**

Starting it out soft and sweet with good morning kisses and just a l'il bit of nudity.  
(Rose x Thirteen, partial nudity, kisses and domestic fluff.)

**[Chapter Three: If We Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249309/chapters/27833256) **

_"He pulls her down for another kiss and he doesn’t mean it to be such a needy thing, so desperate and harsh and hungry, but the way her lips part almost immediately makes him suspect she’s every bit as starved as he is."  
_ (from [my fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249309/chapters/27833256) by the same name; Rose x Metacrisis Doctor, angst, kissing, partial nudity, lap sex, grinding, snuggling after sex).

**Chapter Four: The Musician**

_"she pulls the strings taut, savoring the harmony of rose’s sharp gasps and soft moans, the scratch of rose’s fingernails on rough silk and the staccatoed rhythm of her pulse beneath the doctor’s lips, against her fingers; her teeth on rose’s skin complete the melody as she draws it all out to a frantic crescendo"_  
(Rose x fem!Ten or fem!Tentoo, a little on the kinkier side; partial nudity, breathplay, corsetry, vaginal fingering, visible bruising.)

**Chapter Five: Control**

_She loves seeing him like this, completely vulnerable, helpless to his body's demands and hers; she loves making him lose control.  
_ (Rose and the metacrisis-Doctor; nudity, implied penetration, very nsfw.)

**Chapter Six: Studies in Human Anatomy (Or: The Joys of Reciprocation)**  
  
A scientist, engaged in intense study with his _very_ favorite subject.  
(Rose and Ten/too; partial nudity, oral sex, fingering, lipstick stains in suspicious places)

**Chapter Seven: selfie**

Text messaging, as it turns out, can be frustrating in more ways than one.  
(Rose and Tentoo--original version or femme, your pick!--and a very suggestive not-quite-nude, for Valentine's Day.❤)

**Chapter Eight: comfort**

_sometimes he just needs that tactile reassurance that she’s real. (sometimes they both do.)_  
(Rose and Ten/too; nudity, lap sex, het)

**Chapter Nine: Seated and Sated**

_The Doctor doesn’t typically relish the thought of being vulnerable, in any sense. But all it takes is that look from Rose and she finds her reserve melting. (To be fair, Rose’s sultry smile and coy-bitten lips could melt steel if they had a mind to do it, so the Doctor considers herself in good company.)_  
(Rose x fem!Ten/too, nudity, and Rose’s lovely new strap-on; i.e., fem!Doctor gets herself some lap-sex, because *~*~equality*~*~!)

**Chapter Ten: Preludes and Anticipation**

_It’s a waiting game, seeing which one of them snaps first._

_(It’s the best kind of game, one where everyone wins.)_

**Chapter Eleven:[love don’t roam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325256)**

_“Nearly overwhelmed with sensory stimulation, with the smell of sweat and the slick sounds of sex and the feel of the Doctor moving against her, it isn’t long before Rose feels her climax begin to build, coiling tighter and tighter with each stroke and thrust. Panting for air, Rose grabs a handful of the Doctor’s hair, her nails raking over his scalp, and he inhales sharply, hissing against her skin.”_  
(Rose x Ten, shag-or-die (spoiler: they choose shag!); nudity, fingering, intercrural sex, idiots in love, and a very happy ending)

**Chapter Twelve: Surrender**

Rose, Tentoo, a strap-on, and a lot of trust. <3  
(cw for nudity, penetration, blindfolding, light bondage, breast fucking, pegging)


	2. A Very Good Morning

Starting it out soft and sweet with good morning kisses and just a l'il bit of nudity.  
(Rose x Thirteen, partial nudity, kisses and domestic fluff.)


	3. If We Let Go

_"He pulls her down for another kiss and he doesn’t mean it to be such a needy thing, so desperate and harsh and hungry, but the way her lips part almost immediately makes him suspect she’s every bit as starved as he is."  
_ (from [my fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249309/chapters/27833256) by the same name; Rose x Metacrisis Doctor, angst, kissing, partial nudity, lap sex, grinding, snuggling after sex).

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186266312@N03/49307082526/in/dateposted-public/)   
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186266312@N03/49307082536/in/dateposted-public/)   



	4. The Musician

_"she pulls the strings taut, savoring the harmony of rose’s sharp gasps and soft moans, the scratch of rose’s fingernails on rough silk and the staccatoed rhythm of her pulse beneath the doctor’s lips, against her fingers; her teeth on rose’s skin complete the melody as she draws it all out to a frantic crescendo"_  
(Rose x fem!Ten or fem!Tentoo, a little on the kinkier side; partial nudity, breathplay, corsetry, vaginal fingering, visible bruising.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186266312@N03/49306585573/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186266312@N03/49306676683/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Control

_She loves seeing him like this, completely vulnerable, helpless to his body's demands and hers; she loves making him lose control._

(Rose and the metacrisis-Doctor; nudity, implied penetration, very nsfw.)


	6. Studies in Human Anatomy (Or: The Joys of Reciprocation)

A scientist, engaged in intense study with his _very_ favorite subject.

(Rose and Ten/too; partial nudity, oral sex, fingering, lipstick stains in suspicious places)


	7. selfie

Text messaging, as it turns out, can be frustrating in more ways than one.

(Rose and Tentoo--original version or femme, your pick!--and a very suggestive not-quite-nude, for Valentine's Day.❤)

> _dr when r u coming home_

Give me another hour <

> _u said that when i left 2 hrs ago_

I'm so close to solving this equation. I've almost got it. I swear. <

> _cmon its valentines day_

Just one more hour. Two more hours, max. <

Maybe three. Absolutely no more than four more hours <

Probably. <

> _will the world implode if you dont solve this tonight_

...No <

But I'm so close! <

> _fine but im getting started without u_

No worries, I'm sure dinner will reheat fine <

> _not what i was talking about dr_

>

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186266312@N03/49540630027/in/dateposted-public/)

(Funny, she doesn't think the Doctor has ever come home so quickly before.)


	8. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes he just needs that tactile reassurance that she’s real. (sometimes they both do.)  
> nudity, lap sex, het

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186266312@N03/49917356642/in/dateposted-public/)


	9. Seated and Sated

The Doctor doesn’t typically relish the thought of being vulnerable, in any sense. But all it takes is _that look_ from Rose and she finds her reserve melting. (To be fair, Rose’s sultry smile and coy-bitten lips could melt steel if they had a mind to do it, so the Doctor considers herself in good company.)

(Rose x fem!Ten/too, nudity, and Rose’s lovely new strap-on; i.e., fem!Doctor gets herself some lap-sex, because *~*~equality*~*~!)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186266312@N03/49917698883/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. Preludes & Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a waiting game, seeing which one of them snaps first.
> 
> (It’s the best kind of game, one where everyone wins.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186266312@N03/50213148352/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. love don’t roam

_“Nearly overwhelmed with sensory stimulation, with the smell of sweat and the slick sounds of sex and the feel of the Doctor moving against her, it isn’t long before Rose feels her climax begin to build, coiling tighter and tighter with each stroke and thrust. Panting for air, Rose grabs a handful of the Doctor’s hair, her nails raking over his scalp, and he inhales sharply, hissing against her skin.”_  
(Rose x Ten, shag-or-die (spoiler: they choose shag!); nudity, fingering, intercrural sex, idiots in love, and [a very happy ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325256))

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186266312@N03/50693454952/in/dateposted-public/)


	12. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Tentoo, a strap-on, and a lot of trust. <3  
> (cw for nudity, penetration, blindfolding, light bondage, breast fucking, pegging)

_“Do you want me to stop?”_

_“N-no!”_


End file.
